Jafar and Jasmine Moments
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: A series of Jafar/Jasmine moments. Some cute, some good, some not so good.
1. The Affair Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, except Sandra, Zanibab, and Rizwana are owned by me and AuroraandRosalieWannabe. This is just a series of Jafar/Jasmine moments from our stories (Some of them we wrote together some of them are my solo fics).Some of them are really cute, good moments as well as not so good moments.**

Jasmine saw Jafar's lamp abandoned. Jasmine decided to rub it just for the fun of it.

Jafar appeared as a Genie.

Jasmine was frightened.

"I…. thought….you….were….dead," Jasmine stuttered.

"Genie's never die, everyone had thought I had gone, but Genie's never die. What do they know?" asked Jafar.

"Well, I rubbed your lamp," Jasmine laughed.

"Yes, that means you get three wishes from me," Jafar told her.

"I really don't need any "wishes" however, I wish that you return to normal form, before you became a Genie," Jasmine told him.

Jafar returned to normal form.

"Is that better?" asked Jafar.

"Much better, I have a bit of a problem. You know, my best friend, Sandra Maram is coming over to wish me good luck on my engagement to Aladdin. The problem is, I'm not getting enough affection from Aladdin," Jasmine explained.

"Why don't you just marry me instead?" Jafar suggested.

"Now why would I want to do that!?!?!? I love Aladdin, I want to marry Aladdin. Wait, I have an idea. We could hook up, I'll see you at night, because I don't want anybody finding out about us. Then when Aladdin finds out, he'll feel guilty for not giving me enough affection," Jasmine said excitedly.

"Yeah I love that idea!" Jafar replied back.

Jasmine leaned over inhaling Jafar's scent. Their lips met. Jasmine deepened the kiss, neither of them wanted to let go.


	2. Late Night Swimming

Jasmine snuck out the bedroom window one night, and met Jafar by the communal swimming pool. It was the perfect time to sneak out, because nobody would go swimming at midnight.

"Hey," Jafar smiled.

"Hey," Jasmine said back. Jasmine thought they were just going to talk and hang out, maybe sneak off in the bushes and kiss or something, so she didn't bring her suit.

"Let's go swimming!" Jafar suggested.

"In our clothes! You are totally insane! I have a royal meeting tomorrow I can't get my clothes all wet!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"What is life without a few risks? Besides, you are in your pajamas, not your royal outfit," Jafar reminded her.

"I guess you're right. Let's go for it!" Jasmine said excitedly.

Jafar pushed Jasmine into the water.

Jasmine playfully pulled Jafar into the water. They playfully splashed each other for a while. Then they looked at each other.

"Jasmine, be honest. I want to know how you really feel about me," Jafar finally told her.

"Okay I am starting to really like you. I can't say love, because I don't know. Please don't spring the "love" bomb on me, it's only been two days, and as you know I'm engaged," Jasmine pleaded.

"Yeah, but are you in love with Aladdin? Do you want to marry him?" asked Jafar.

"Yes! Please, stop trying to make this relationship into more than it is. We are basically just friends who are intimate with each other. Isn't that what we agreed on?" Jasmine was getting frustrated.

"Okay, Jasmine I'm sorry I don't want to push anything on you. I want to ask you one question though," said Jafar.

"As long as you're not asking me to marry you, go ahead and ask," Jasmine told him.

"I'm not, what I want to ask is do you like me enough to wish me free?" asked Jafar.

Jasmine thought about it.

"I will make a deal with you, if you wish me free; I will give you everything you want. No limits on wishes. The truth is my feelings for you, are intense. I think I might be really falling in love with you, but I'm not sure either. I never really believed in love. I always thought love was for wimps," Jafar confessed.

"Okay I guess, if you are serious, and you promise to always give me these "unlimited wishes" not that I would really wish for anything. I got everything I want, but you better not be pulling one on me again," Jasmine said seriously.

"I promise, I will never let you down," Jafar agreed.

"Then you're free," Jasmine finally agreed.

"Thank you Jasmine," Jafar smiled hugging Jasmine while they were still in the pool, and all wet.

"Let's race to the other side of the pool!" Jasmine suggested.

"I'm all for it!" Jafar exclaimed.

"Okay on your mark, get, set, GO!"

Jafar was obviously a faster swimmer, because he had powers that Jasmine didn't have. Jasmine tried to catch up to him, but while she was still swimming, Jafar took his staff, and made Jasmine go faster. Before too long, Jasmine was at the other end of the pool.

"You didn't have to let me win," Jasmine laughed.

"Well you set me free, so I guess it's payback," Jafar told her.

"Oh no! It's like two o clock in the morning! Soon it will be breakfast time in the palace, and everyone will wonder where I am," Jasmine freaked out.

"Okay I'll let you go, see you tomorrow," Jafar told her.

They got out of the pool, and Jafar started on his way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Jasmine. Jasmine went up to him and planted a kiss on Jafar. Before long the two of them were fiercely making out by the poolside, unfortunately it only lasted two minutes, because Jasmine was in a hurry to get to bed before anyone saw her.


End file.
